dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Ho
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 민호 / Minhothumb|318px *'Nombre Real:' 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Diciembre, 1991 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Signo del Zodiaco: '''Sagitario *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Grupo Sanguíneo: B. *'''Estatura: 181 cm *'Peso': 68kg *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment & EMI music *'Horoscopo Chino: '''Cabra Biografía Minhoprocede de una familia adinerada, su padre es un ex-futbolista y entrenador del equipo Hoang Anh Gia Lai F.C de la Vietnamese Super League. Fue descubierto en la calle. Asiste a la universidad de Konkuk como estudiante de cinematografía en el departamento de Arte. Antes de debutar con SHINee, participó en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con SHINee. Dramas *To the Beautiful You (SBS 2012) *Salamander Guru and The Shadow Expert (SBS, 2012) Películas *Pianist (KBS,2010) *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *Let's Go Dream Team 2011 *"Honey Pot"(MBC) 2010 *"Dream Team"(KBS)2010 *"Star King" 2010 *"100 points out of 100/Oh My School!" 2010 *"¡Hello Baby!",padres de Yoogeun. 2010 *Oh My School *"Yunhanam". 2008 *Running Man Apariciones *Girls Generation "Gee" - ''En su version Coreana y Japonesa. *VNT " Sound".(2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'SHINee *'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarín y rapero. *'Universidad': Arte y cine en Konkuk University *'Idiomas': Coreano, japones e Inglés (Básico) *'Familia:' Madre, Padre, hermano mayor. *'Personalidad': Es algo tímido e introvertido, no sabe muy bien cómo comunicarse con la gente nueva, a veces es muy torpe con los demás, pero es de buen corazón. Un romántico de esos que ya están en extinción, si eres su amigo no dejará de estar preocupado por ti ni un segundo. Se enoja fácilmente si siente que no se le respeta. *'Cosas que le agradan: '''El orden, la responsabilidad, la puntualidad, los niños, los colores bonitos combinados, la luz del sol al amanecer, jugar, las bromas, la lluvia, mirar las nubes y buscarles figuras. *'Hobbies': Hacer ejercicio, escuchar música, rapear, y tomarse fotos. *'Odia: Perder. En un programa admitió que cuando pierde es incapaz de dormir tranquilo en la noche. *'''Artistas que escucha: Usher y Justin Timberlake . *Es muy cercano a sus Hyungs Donghae y Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ, Una vez expreso su profundo cariño hacia Donghae por la radio y le dio las gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por telefono con Max Chang Min y esté se encontraba algo decaido, le canto una canción. *Lo que más le gusta de él son sus ojos. *Durante un programa de TV en Enero 2011, dio a entender que varias chicas y noonas lo han invitado a tomar algo o a salir. *La madre de Minho es fotógrafa y Minho es su modelo principal. *Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. *Minho y Sulli protagonizaron la versión coreana de Hana Kimi, el drama salió al aire en la segunda mitad del 2012 y el director fue el de Boys Before Flowers. Fue una ocasión más para ver a Min Ho en la gran pantalla y como papel protagónico. *Admira y respeta mucho a sus Sunbaes de TVXQ y Super Junior . *Minho es parte de la Kyu-line, siendo unos de sus amigos más cercanos Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Changmin de TVXQ y Jonghyun de CN BLUE. *Su canción favorita del álbum "The first" es 'Seesaw'. *Escribió los raps de "SHINee World", "Shout out", "Talk to you", "Juliette", "Romeo+Juliette", "Better", entre otros. *Minho se lesionó la rodilla en Dream Team. *Su nombre significa que es "brillante y bondadoso". *En una entrevista en Oricón admitió que no pudo llevarse bien con Sang Chu (el perro de To the Beautiful You), por eso quiere tener mejor relación con los perros y se estará esforzando en ello. *Le gustan las películas de acción, sobre todo las de James Bond. *En un programa de radio su compañero Jonghyun dijo que a veces Minho y Taemin se bañan juntos. *Todos los miembros de SHINee dijeron en el programa TAXI que Minho es el más voráz, Key comentó que su expresión cambiaba fácilmente cuando no había comido nada y Jonghyun habló acerca de un sueño de Minho en el cual él, a pesar de comer y comer nunca pudo llenarse. *Tiene complejo con su cabeza. Al parecer es pequeña. *Es molestado con el aegyo de Key. Dice que no sabe como actuar ante esto. *Los miembros de SHINee odian que guiñe el ojo *Tiene un pequeño parecido al actor Song Jong Ho. Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador